What Happened?
by LumosBookLight
Summary: This is an Arthur and Molly fan fiction. The Doctor Who reference fit the story so I kept it, but I decided not to make it a crossover because it was only in a little part. I wrote this in a few hours so its not well written.


"It was late at night and a group 14 year olds decided to meet in someone's back yard to hang out with each other for a while. Molly approached everyone and sat down next to Arthur beside the floating fire in the middle of the circle that everyone formed.

"Hey Arthur," Molly said.

"Hey Molly!" Arthur said cheerfully. Molly's heart skipped a beat, as it always did when Arthur spoke to her.

After some time of just talking someone across from them suggested that everyone tell which person they liked as more then a friend at Hogwarts. Everyone went around in a circle sharing.

Then it was Arthur's turn. 'You guys don't need to know,' he said a bit nervously.

'Oh come on Arthur! What's the big deal?'

'I just don't want to say.'

'Well at least tell us what color hair she has or something. We will come back to you later.'

'Fine, she has… dark brown hair.'

Everyone thought for a bit about the possible people it could be.

But Molly's heart sank instead. _'I really thought he liked me. Now what am I going to say when it's my turn.' _She thought. Molly was hoping Arthur would've said he liked her. But now she just decided to say she didn't like anyone and lie, so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot in front of everyone. _'Now I am going to have to deal with him talking about this tosspot he likes and I'll just sit here knowing that I can't be with him.'_

A few other people said who they liked and it was almost Molly's turn. Luckily someone said 'Before everyone else goes, Arthur has to tell us who he likes now.'

Molly sighed with relief that she had some time before it was her turn. She decided to block out everyone else because she really didn't want to hear about Arthur liking some other girl.

Arthur stayed quiet as he glanced around awkwardly.

'Just tell us! Is it someone here with us or something?'

He still didn't say anything, so that gave the answer away.

'It is! Tell us now!'

He took a deep breath. 'OK,' he said as everyone leaned in real close to hear. 'I'll give you a hint. It's the girl here who is not paying attention to this right now.'

Everyone's eyes drifted slowly over to Molly. She was examining the stars as all of this was going on so she didn't notice everyone was looking at her.

'Hey guys look, it's a dragon!' she said as she pointed toward the left part of the sky. No one answered her. She looked back at everyone and saw that they were staring at her intently, everyone except Arthur who was looking back into the forest behind them trying not to meet her gaze.

'Uh, what's going on? What did I miss?' Molly asked curiously.

Everyone slightly turned their heads to look over at Arthur.

'Arthur, what's going on?'

He sighed, looked over at Molly and stood up. 'Come with me,' he said to her.

Molly stood. Arthur lead her across the yard and onto the stone walk way.

'OK Arthur, what's happening?' Molly asked.

'You really didn't hear anything just then?'

'No, I was looking at the stars. Why?'

'I just basically told them who I like,' he said

'And?' Molly said trying to act like she didn't really care even though she did.

Arthur grabbed her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. 'It's you Molly. It's always been you.'

Molly took a quick breath in and watched him intently to make sure he's not just making it up. 'But… but before you said the girl you liked had dark brown hair? And I have red hair…' She asked curiously.

'Rule one?'

'The Doctor lies,' said Molly as she recalled and episode of her and Arthur's favorite show, Doctor Who. That's what started their friendship really. They always have little private jokes that no one else really understands that related to the TV show.

'And so do I,' he said.

Arthur's hand reached up and brushed Molly's check and he caressed her neck. He leaned his head down and softly pressed his lips to hers. A simple, easy kiss. The best kiss they ever shared.

They pulled away from each other and lightly laugh.

'So now what?' Molly asked. She was so stunned and excited that she wasn't thinking very clear.

"Well we have two options, we can both go back over and tell everyone… or we can walk back and not say anything just to make them squirm a little." Arthur exclaimed as he smiled.

'The second one,' they said together.

Arthur grabbed Molly's hand and they interlocked their fingers. They walked slowly back to the fire, trying to enjoy the feeling. Everyone quietly watched them as they approached. They sit and said nothing to them.

Everyone's eye's moved toward Arthur and Molly's hands. 'So what happened? Are you guys together or what?'

Arthur and Molly glanced at each other and smirk.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes but they finally gave in and told everyone. The girls screamed together and all the guys patted Arthur on the back.

Molly and Arthur have been together ever since.

And that's the story of how mummy and daddy started their relationship together," Molly says, finishing one of her many bedtime stories.

Arthur walks in on Molly telling the story to their seventh and youngest child, five year old Ginny. She loves to hear that story about her mum and dad. "Every word is true. It was the most incredible moment of my life and always will be, right up their with all you kid being born," he says as he kisses Ginny's forehead. He goes to stand by Molly and puts his arm around her.

Molly reaches up and puts her hand on top of Arthur's, showing that they love each other just as much as they did when they were younger.

"After all this time?" Ginny asks.

"Always," Molly and Arthur say together.


End file.
